battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Scion Convergence
The Scion Convergence, also occasionally referred to as the Scion Collective or simply the Scions, are a group of biometal-infused humans formed from the Black Dogs by Armond Braddock's experiments during Project Pedigree. They fled to the Core system, but were later forced to return and tracked down by the ISDF. History With both sides in the Biometal War looking for an edge, each was determined to use what biometal they had gathered in order to create the most economical yet effective weapon. When Armond Braddock was given the job of working with biometal in finding a way to end the war quickly, he decided to combine the human body with the metal and took the Black Dog squadron as his test subjects. Unlike the Soviet Fury program, Braddock's experiments concerned combining biometal with human flesh. This granted them greater resilience and strength without the sacrifice of their sentience or morality. After being deployed against the CCA on Europa, the Black Dogs were horrified with what they had been turned into and what Braddock intended for them. Under the leadership of Commander Frank Burns they escaped the laboratory they were being held in, destroyed it, and fled. In order to rally the NSDF and CCA against them, Braddock branded them Furies and spearheaded the formation of the ISDF. This combined force fought the Black Dogs back towards the edge of the solar system. Between their defeat at Long Ravine on Titan and their arrival in the Core system very little is known, though they must have visited the Dark Planet in order to use the wormhole generator located there to reach the alien star. In the Core system, the Black Dogs discovered remnants of a Cthonian civilisation and, enlightened by their discoveries, renamed themselves the Scion Convergence. They settled on Core, which enabled them to stabilise an inherent weakness in their system that had plagued them since their escape, and began to investigate the technology they had discovered. Burns suspected a faction of separatists had formed within the Convergence, but had no evidence of this until later. It was eventually found that the three Alchemators discovered on the system's planets Bane , Mire and Rend could be used to transform the Dark Planet into a replica of the ancient Core, allowing the Scions to return home. An advance force was sent to the Dark Planet. This advance force made peaceful contact with ISDF forces at first, but when Voyager II discovered an ISDF emplacement on the Dark Planet Braddock took the opportunity to destroy it and start a war to eradicate the Scions in order to keep his secret safe. Fearing their discovery, the Scions immediately attacked Cerberus Base on Pluto , which was controlling the satellite. They destroyed the facility but could not pull out before the ISDF Second Fleet arrived to investigate. They were eventaully pushed back to the Core system, where they began to fortify their defences, launching attacks on ISDF territory in attempt to force them from the system. It wasn't long, however, before the ISDF discovered the alchemators and began to deactivate them. Scion Campaign The Scions were eventually able to overcome ISDF and rebel resistance and reactivate all three alchemators and terraform the Dark Planet into a new core, moving their entire civilisation to the Sol System. New Regime Campaign The ISDF succeeded in fighting back the Scions and eventually managed to destroy the central supercomputer of their homeworld Core. With their protection from Braddock's failsafe gone, the entire race became extinct within a month. Trivia *The blue and gold color scheme used by the Scions is reflected in the Blue and Gold Squads which pushed them from the solar system; the colors may have been deliberately chosen by the Scions to mirror those of their enemy. Category:Factions